


Melanie Sheridan, The Captain's Daughter

by rosey_girl203



Series: Melanie Sheridan’s Adventures on Babylon 5 [1]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosey_girl203/pseuds/rosey_girl203
Summary: Family AU| John Sheridan arrives on Babylon 5 with his daughter Melaine Sheridan. Having never lived together for more than a few months at a time, both Sheridans are looking forward to the adventure ahead of them.|A collection of short stories with a focus on Season 2 of Babylon 5|





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going through a massive rewrite/editing as of 07/04/2018. This main story and major scenes that are in the show are not changing, only being edited. However, the smaller scenes and scenes that need to have some extension are going through rewrites and additions. There will also be some rearranging of some events for better flow of the story.
> 
> I'm sorry if this disrupts reading of the story but as a writer and fan of the show, I feel the current version of the story is not the best it can be.

Melanie Tamara Sheridan was the result of a one night stand between divorced Earth Alliance Officer John Sheridan and Veronica James. When she was a little over eight months old, Veronica decided she wanted nothing more to do with Melanie, gave John full custody, signed the paper that relinquished her legal parental rights and was never heard from again. John was clueless about raising a child but he refused to give her up. So with the help of his parents, He decided to raise her as best as he could. This proved tough with his military career. So his parents took over as primary caregivers and John visited as much as he could. When the father and daughter duo were together they never parted, doing absolutely everything together. John was Melanie’s hero and Melanie was her Father’s bright light.

Melanie was constantly told that she was the miniature female version of her father. She was determined, kind, stubborn and had a natural leadership quality that mirrored John’s. She was also lucky enough to have his bone structure, hair colour and eyes. She was a confident and intelligent young girl with an innate ability for languages and music. When she was around seven she signed up for karate and judo classes after watching a competition on T.V. She had enjoyed the sport and worked hard in training and competing quickly become one of the best in the state. She had an abundance of abilities that she enjoyed doing and when she got older it kept her more and more distracted while her father was away. When she and her grandparents could they would send updates to John of her achievements. John couldn’t be prouder of her and regretted constantly that he couldn’t be there for a lot of her childhood. Melanie grew up looking up at the stars and knowing her father was among them. She understood John’s job required him to put his life on the line every day. However every time before he had to return to work, he would kiss her on the forehead and say. “Don’t worry Mel, I’ll always come back.”

When John met Anna, Melanie couldn’t have been happier for her father. He had found love and someone who loved his daughter as much as he did. Melanie and Anna were close friends but she never fully reached the ‘Mother’ role in Melanie’s life as she was away just as much or even more than her father. This didn’t bother Melanie because her father and Anna were happy. And their little family was more than happy as it was. John and Anna always tried hard to attend Melanie’s important life events. She understood how hard it was for both of them to be at all of her events so she was always surprised and delighted when one or both showed up. When John and Anna married Melanie stood as Best Girl for her father, beaming with pride as she watched her Dad and Step-Mom exchange rings. With Anna being away just as much as John this allowed Mel the opportunity to become very independent and strong-willed. Which, more often than not, got her in a lot of trouble at school and training. For the most part, she always tried her best to make her family, especially her father proud.”

Three weeks before she started her last semester of junior year Anna died. Melanie locked herself in her room for three weeks, only leaving for meals. She felt overwhelmingly guilty for not spending more time with Anna, regretting all the times she had pushed an idea for them to spend time together away because they were both so busy. Most of all she just wanted her father.

When her high school graduation came around. John wasn’t able to make it to the ceremony but had sent Melanie a message via data crystal to congratulate her. To his surprise, Melanie had sent a small video back of her in her cap and gown saying, “I love you Dad!” John kept that crystal on his person at all times as a reminder of what he was protecting. A few months later he got a data crystal of photos from her summer break and the first day of college at the University of Paris. She also sent a video explaining that she had chosen the Bachelor of Interstellar Languages and what her first week of classes was like. John’s heart filled with both joy and guilt, for the first time he saw his little girl as a young woman and that he had missed so much of how she had become so strong and confident. He decided work harder at showing her how proud he was of her.

When news came of John’s transfer to Babylon 5, a private message came for Melanie. John asked if she would move to Babylon 5 to live with him. She quickly accepted and couldn’t wait to live with him. It took some coordination but John secures conformation from Earth Force to allow Melanie to Babylon and with her university to study via correspondence. Her aunt had nominated to take her and the fight was booked for 3 weeks’ time. For the first time in her life, Melanie was getting the chance to live with her father permanently. It was better than a dream, it was an adventure.


	2. Melanie's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episodes 2x01 Revelations

John had been there to meet them at the docking bay when they arrive. His 18-year-old daughter almost barrelled him over. Laughing he hugged her tightly. “Hey, there’s my little girl.” Pulling apart to study her at arm’s length, he smiled. “Well, my not so little girl.” Wrapping her up in another hug, John sighed. “I missed you, Melanie.”

“I missed you too.” They finally let go of each other and John hugged his sister.

“Lizzie! It’s good to see you how was your flight?”

“Fine, a little bumpy coming out of hyperspace but otherwise no complaints.” Her aunt seemed less nervous then she had the flight over so Melanie smile and began to look around at the docking bay of her new home.

“Good.” John grabbed his daughter by the shoulder’s and moved her out of the way of some passing people. “Melanie, be careful of your surroundings.”

Liz laughed, “You look like you’ve gained a little weight since the last time I saw you.”

“Ahh well, what can I say, huh, after three years in deep patrol eating synthetics. I took one look at the garden here and completely lost control.” Joked John as he put an arm around his daughter.

“Sound great we’re starved.” Liz linked an arm with John and smiled.

“Can we eat now?” Melanie began to look around in awe of the station. “Also can we look around after lunch?”

John laughed, leading them towards the restaurant “Sure, I’ll have your bags sent to your quarters, Mel’s will be sent to hers. It’s all set up for her to use.”

At lunch, John gave Melanie her identacard for accessing her room and his. He also gave her a set of data crystals he had collected on all the different races that inhabited the station, something he knew she would appreciate. Melanie gave her father a smile as their meal was placed in front of them.

Her Aunt started the conversation up again after everything was placed, “So what the new job like?”

“It’s certainly a big change from running the Agamemnon. It’s more like being a military governor of a small self-contained country you know, with its own rules, a thousand different languages, everyone coming and going at all hours. Still, there’s a terrific energy here. A sense of really being on the frontier…” Melanie could see something was wrong with the way her aunt didn’t touch her food. Her dad noticed it too. “How’s your salad?”

“Oh, it’s fine.” Her aunt’s tone tipped Melanie off that something was up.

Her father noticed it as well “Uh huh.”

Melanie watched as her aunt tried to dismiss it, “Fine.”

But her father pushed a little harder, “You don’t look fine.”

“It’s just... we haven’t seen each other in two years, you haven’t seen your daughter in longer and from the moment we got here you haven’t stopped talking about work. This is me Johnny remember.”

Melanie put her hand over her father’s. “Whatever it is Dad, you can tell us.”

John kissed Melanie forehead. “I’m sorry, I just… uh… seeing you both again. It brings it all back.”

“I know, it’s why I’m here with Mel.” Giving up on her food she put down her chopsticks. “Nothing has really been the same between us. Not since Anna passed away.”

 

Melanie looked into her food. This was a topic she didn’t want to talk about. Her own guilt had eaten away at her for years. She could tell by the way he spoke that her father didn’t want to talk about it either. “I need more time, that’s all.”

“Johnny, it’s been two years.”

“Then why do I still have to remind myself she’s gone. Why when I see something interesting on the news, I’ll say to myself, ‘Oh I gotta remember to mention this to Anna later on’. Sometimes I will turn to say something to her, she not there and just for a second I don’t know why she’s not there.” The silence between the three people at the table killed Melanie. “And then I remember. I miss her Liz. I miss her and love her just as much now as I did when she was still here.”

Melanie didn’t need to look up to know her aunt was on the verge of tears. “I know. It’s not easy. She was my friend for a lot longer then you were married to her and I miss her too but if she were here right now she would be mad as hell at you. She would want you to get on with your life and stop burying yourself in your work.”

Melanie grabbed her drink and closed her eyes. She could hear the temper flare up in her father’s voice. “It’s not about work.”

Her aunt returned his tone furiously, “What’s it about?”

“I… I just don’t want to get into this right now. Can we just table this for a while? Huh? Can’t we just… talk for a while? Get to know each other again, catch up a little? I still haven’t heard all about Mel’s life and everything she’s been up to since that last time I saw her.” At the mention of her name, Melanie looked up with a small smile not knowing what to say next.

Liz sighed. “Okay.” Melanie could hear the annoyance ring in every word. “The discussion is tabled until later.”

 

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. No one spoke about anything. After they finished John excused himself as he had somewhere he had to be. Her aunt retreated to her quarters with mentions of a headache and needing rest. So Melanie walked to her quarters, which were right across the hall from her father’s. It consisted of a small seating area, kitchenette, bedroom and bathroom. Some of the furniture was already moved in but Melanie quickly took note of what she wanted to be moved out or changed.  Looking at all her boxes she sighed and took off her cardigan. “Might as well get to work.” reaching for the first one she started to organise her new quarters. As she laid out photos, judo and karate medals,  she reminisced and cheered herself up. Enjoying the alone time she hung clothing, rearranged furniture and set up a sparing dummy in the corner of her sitting area.

 

She was halfway through, building the dummy when John entered and asked if she could come to his quarters. Melanie smiled and told him she’d come after finishing the box she was on. After a few minutes, she entered her father’s quarters as saw Liz sitting in the armchair as John poured them all a drink whisky for the adults and orange juice for the minor.

“Granted I still get stir crazy sometimes but the wonderful thing is, if I want to see aliens I don’t have to go looking for them. They come here.” Melanie smiled. “All I have to do is go out that door. Go down two levels and there is always something new, some new race I’ve never seen. The only thing that could have made it any better is if I had my daughter...” He passed Melanie her glass. Then grabbed Liz’s and his own.  “And if Anna were here to share it.”

“And with the scientist mind of hers, she would have loved it.”

There was pause again as John sipped his drink. Melanie scooted over and rest her head on her father’s shoulder. Liz put down her glass. “What is it, Johnny?”

“Damn it, Liz. It’s my fault she not here.” Melanie sat up straight in shock at her father’s outburst of guilt.

Liz looked shocked. “Oh Johnny, stop that. You’ve been carrying this guilt around for two years. She died on a deep space exploration vessel that exploded. You had nothing to do with that.”

“No, but I’m responsible for her being on that ship in the first place.”

“Dad...” Melanie's voice came out a barely above a whisper and it filled with hurt for her father.

“We were going to get together for our anniversary. She arranged to meet me when we pulled in to a Space Dock off of Centrai Prime. We hadn’t seen much of each other the year before and even less of Mel. You know what the military life is like…” The pause was enough for Mel to know that this was hurting her father. She resumed her position with her head on his shoulder. “Well… I had gotten real busy. I was up to my ears in inspections, drills. I had to call her… and tell her I couldn’t make it.” John put an arm around his daughter and kissed her on the forehead. Just having her there was comfort enough. “I was too busy. Too damn busy. Right after I cancelled she took that science officers job on the Icarus. Just a two-week survey. Said that she’d be back before I’d even notice she was gone.” Melanie looked into her empty glass, wishing that she was old enough to drink something that would numb her raw nerves. “Well she didn’t come back and I’ve been noticing that she’s been gone every minute of every day.”

“You can’t blame yourself, Johnny.” Liz tried to comfort John.

“Yes I can. If I hadn’t cancelled on her, if I hadn’t driven her away, she would be here right now. But the thing is. The real killer is… When we use to talk to each other over long distance. We would say I love you at the end. The last time I talked to her I… I don’t know I was rushed, I didn’t say it… I didn’t even realise it. I figured I’d make it up to her later on.” He pulled Melanie a little closer like he was scared his daughter would disappear. “I never even got to say goodbye to her.” Liz put her head on John other shoulder. John sighed. “Oh Lizzie, I miss her.” He paused. “I just didn’t want her to go without telling her loved her one last time.”

Melanie felt the tears formed as she leaned in closer to her father. “Me too dad. I miss her too.”

Liz left after a long silence and a small talk about exhaustion and the need for sleep. Melanie stayed in her father quarters for a little while longer. John was in the kitchen cleaning the cups when she finally spoke, “You’re not the only one to blame for Anna getting on that ship.”  John looked back at Melanie.

“What?”

“You’re not the only one to blame. I am too.” Leaving the washing up John went to sit next to his daughter. “Anna had organised for me and her to have a few days together after she came back from seeing you but I got busy with school work and my karate and judo training that I cancelled on her too. I didn’t even have time for our weekly check-ins, where we just talk for an hour about anything and everything we wanted to.” Tears started forming as John pulled his daughter in for a hug. “I didn’t get to say goodbye either.”

“Like father like daughter. We seem to push everyone away.”

“Except each other.”

“Yeah, Expect each other.”

 

The next day Melanie spent with her Aunt exploring Babylon 5 while her dad was working. They discussed what they thought life was like on the ship from their limited experience, the different cultures they saw and how Melanie was going to study. After a while, they returned to her father quarters to see John finished from work. When asking what his shocked and confused expression was about he told them the story about Ambassador Delenn and the council meeting. “And all I could do was sit there, my jaw in awe on the floor, looking at her.” 

Liz sat with John at the kitchenette bench while Melanie claimed her spot on the couch.

“I can’t say as I blame you. Has her genetic structure change as well or just her outward appearance.”

“I don’t know but she didn’t seem to incline to talk about it. God, what a day! Garibaldi, the president and now this…”

“And it’s not quite over yet.” Liz looked over a Melanie. “For either of you.”

“What is it, Aunt Liz?” Closing her book Melanie moved to stand beside her father.

“When I decided to bring Mel here, I brought something with me. I’ve been debating over whether or not to show both of you. Not sure it would open up old wounds you both had but after our talk the other day and both of you blaming yourselves for Anna taking that job on the Icarus. I think it’s something you both want to see…” Both Sheridans looked at each other confused and then back to Liz.  It’s part of a message that Anna sent to me about a week before she passed away.” The data crystal she held out was small but for Melanie, it held a large weight on her heart. Liz handed it to John. “I’ll be in my quarters if either of you want to talk.”

Melanie’s eyes went from the crystal to her father. “Dad?” He got up and inserted the crystal into playback.

“Play.”

Anna face popped up on screen and both of them held their breath for a moment.

_Ah well, we’ll have a chance to try again later. I’m really excited about signing on board the Icarus next week. John, Mel and I had plans but Doctor Chang thinks he’s found the ruins to ancient civilisation no one say even heard of before. The chance to be there discovery is confirmed just too good an opportunity to pass up. I had already decided to put off our vacations and go when both Mel and John called to tell me they had to cancel, so it works out just great. The poor dears, they look so upset about breaking the news, I wanted to tell them I was going away anyway but we had so much else to cover and there’s never enough time, I’ll just have to fill them both in when I get back. They are quite a pair, Liz. Can’t tell you how lucky I feel sometimes even when they’re not here. Someone said love knows no borders and our little family certainly proves the point. Well, I’ll check in when I get back but with any luck, you’ll hear about it on the news first. My love to Danny and the kids. Bye.”_

John stroked the frozen picture of Anna. “Goodbye. I love you, Anna”

Melanie stepped forward and put her hand on her father’s. “Goodbye, Anna. We’ll miss you.”

 

After Anna’s message and an hour of tears. Liz had to leave. John and Melanie walked Liz to the docking bay to say goodbye.

 Liz hugged them both. “You’ll both write every once in a while. Fill me in on how you’re both going.”

“Yes, yes of course.” Agreed John as he let go.

“Yes, Aunt Liz. I promise.” Melanie nodded as the announcement called.

_Earth Vessel Von Bron announcing final boarding. Please proceed to Gate 3_

“That’s my ship.” Liz hugged John again. “Take care, Johnny.”

“You too. Thanks for coming.”

Then hugged Melanie. “Be good for your Dad, Mels.” Patting her shoulders, She looked her niece over once more. “I’m so proud of you.”

“I’ll try my best Aunt Liz. Thanks”

John put an arm around Melanie. “Thanks for everything.”

“You’re my brother and niece.” Liz waved goodbye as the father-daughter duo waved back.

Liz wasn’t out of sight for two minutes before John’s link started calling for his attention. “Sheridan.”

_Ivanova to Sheridan. You’re needed in C &C._

“Be right there.” John looked at his daughter. “I’ve got to…”

Melanie nodded. “Go, dad. Do your job. I have a couple of class readings I need to catch up on before I get sent my test next week, so I’ll see you for dinner.” A quick kiss on the head and he was gone. Looking around Melanie smiled, humming a tune she decided to take the long way back to her room and enjoy the Zocolo for a bit.


	3. The Sheridans First Couple of Months on Babylon 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episodes 2x03 The Geometry of Shadows - 2x04 A Distant Star

She had only been on the station for a few weeks and already was ahead in her studies for her Bachelor of Interstellar Languages. She had started making friends with some of the ambassador’s and merchant’s children. Enjoying both her studies and time with friends made Babylon5 5 feels so much more homely. Her and her father were starting to form a routine around each other, getting use to each other habits and quirks. It didn’t take long before they had a pretty good system in place and were able to live comfortably together. This made both father and daughter happy as it confirmed that living together was a good decision.  
At that moment she was walking through the Zocolo when she saw her father talking with a bald man in dark robes. She decided not to disturb them and looked over a small jewellery store nearby. She watched as the man put something in her father’s hand and then walk away, He father picked up the flower in his hand which a look of awe plastered on it. Walking over Melanie smiled. “Hey, dad. Who was that you were just talking to?”  
“Some people called techno-mages, Mel.” He then turned his attention on to her. “Shouldn’t you be doing schoolwork?”  
Mel shrugged. “I finished everything I need to for the next two months already. My teacher won’t sent me my next packet for another week so I decided to take a break and do some shopping.”  
“Two months already? That’s a lot of work Mel.” She could hear the pride and concern in her father’s voice.  
“I’ve had a lot of time. Babylon 5 has been good for my academics as I’ve had pretty much nothing else to do. I haven’t met any other being human or aliens around my mental maturity yet so I’ve just buckled down and studied.” She then looked at the flower more closely. “Orange blossom. Like the trees at grandma and grandpa’s.”  
“Yeah, he just made it out of crystal.  
“That’s really cool!” Melanie tried to pick it up but John snatched his hand shut.  
“No.”  
“But Dad.”  
“No but Dads… Come on I’ll buy you something sweet while I’m on break for a bit.”  
Melanie smiled and nodded. “Sounds good.”  
They walked to a small ice-cream stall and sat together. John smiled as he watched Mel talked with a Centauri girl. She looked so much like a diplomat and not a teenage girl. Joining her father at the table she raised an eyebrow at his smile, “Is there something on my face?”  
Laughing John shook his head, “No, I just forget sometimes that you aren’t eight and shy about making friends.”  
The memory of her childhood made her smile nostalgically, “I got over my shy phase really quick.”  
Taking a spoonful of orange sorbet John laughed, “As your granddad told me there were a few phases in school you got over quickly.” Putting quotation marks around ‘got over quickly’.

Burying her face in her hand Melanie groaned, “What did he tell you?”  
“A couple of different stories. One about a nameless band that lasted a week and a half and a want to be the first intergalactic tomb raider.”  
Embarrassment coloured Melanie’s face. “In my defence, for the band, I was twelve and the tomb raider thing was after watching that really old Indiana Jones movie that Grandpa likes so much.”  
The pair enjoyed the last part of John’s break swapping stories before John returned to work and Melanie to her schoolwork.

  
\---------

  
Melanie had always been kept separate from her father military life just because of circumstance. The very rare time she had interacted with it included meeting a few of his friends and their families. Other than that she had really no idea what it was like for her dad to work on Babylon 5. One of her dad’s old commanding officer had come aboard Babylon 5 for a restock and at that present moment was sharing the drink with her father in his quarters. She wanted to leave them alone but her father had called her over to say hello. “Jack, you remember my daughter Melanie?”  
The man eyes studied her up and down before giving her a hug. “Well, well. Haven’t you grown up? Last time I saw you, you could barely reach your Dad’s elbows, now you’re almost the same height.”  
Melanie smiled, embarrassment blushed her cheeks, “It’s good to see you again, Captain.”  
“Jack, please. So what are you doing here on Babylon 5?” He sounded curious more than anything. So Melanie just shrugged and explained.  
“Dad thought it would be a great chance for us to be together as a family. We haven’t seen much of each other in the last few years so this was the perfect opportunity to reconnect.”  
“I see. Are you keeping up with your studies? Wouldn’t want you falling behind because you’re all the way out here.” The question made Melanie feel like she was in more of an interrogation than a friendly chat.  
Luckily her father came to the rescue. “Mel is actually ahead in her studies. She has a lot of time here and fewer distractions so she gets a lot more work done.”  
“Uh huh.” Jack raised an eyebrow. “So no friends then?”  
“Actually I’ve made a few friends with quite a few of the other teens around the station. We hang out all the time. In fact, I’m going to go meet a few in the Zocolo in a few minutes.” Offering a hand shake, she had to force a semi-realistic looking smile, “It was good to see you again Jack.”  
He took it and smiled at her, “Good to see you, Melanie.”  
She then gave John a hug and kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you for dinner Dad.”  
Leaving she heard Jack speak as the door close. “You’ve got one hell of a daughter John.”  
“Don’t I know it.” She smiled as she walked to the elevator.

“I can’t believe it!” John stalked into his quarter were his daughter was listening to one of the data crystal about the Narn culture.  
“Pause program. What wrong Dad?”  
“10 pounds.” Melanie looked confused. John handed her the list of food he could and couldn’t eat. “I gained 10 pounds since my last medical. Dr Franklin is putting me on a diet. He’s doing it to all the command staff.”  
“Okay, what’s the problem?” Melanie handed the sheet back.  
“It’s rabbit food, Mel.”  
“Would it help if I went on the plan too?”  
“No, I wouldn’t subject you to this torture. I’ll do it on my own.” Waved the paper at Mel. “But I’m not going to like it.”  
He left the sheet of paper on the kitchen bench, grabbed a bottle of water and an orange from the fridge unit and left. Melanie read over the list again.  
“This is going to be a trying 10 pounds.”  
Then a message came in from MedLab. “Melanie Sheridan?”  
Melanie nodded. “Yes, this is she.”  
“Doctor Franklin would like you to come down to MedLab for a check-up.”  
“But I’m not part of the command staff. I’m just a civilian.”  
“He just wants for you to come down anyway.”  
“Fine, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

30 minutes later Melanie stood with a similar sheet of paper to her father’s given to her by Doctor Franklin. “Doctor Franklin…”  
“Stephen… please.” He turned and started typing information into his computer.  
“Stephen. This is ridiculous. I’m not part of command staff, I don’t need a diet.”  
“No you’re not, but you are under your father’s health plan. Which requires you to have a check-up every few months… and are a growing young woman that require a lot more substance than you realise. You’re a 5 pounds underweight and that isn’t good for someone your age.”  
“I didn’t even know half this stuff was edible.” She handed back the sheet of paper “I’m not doing this.”  
Steven gave it back to her. “If not for yourself do it to support your father.”  
Sighing Melanie knew she was beaten. “Fine, I’ll follow it.” Melanie walked out of MedLab mumbling “And I thought Dad’s diet was tough.”  
She could hear Steven calling after her. “Food plan!”  
She waved the sheet above her head and she exited, “Whatever!” Heading straight to her father.

John was in his office signing paper when his very grumpy daughter walked in. “If you did this, I’m going to hurt you.” Laying the sheet out in front of him John read over it.  
“Is half this stuff fit to eat?”  
“That’s what I said!” plopping herself down in one of the seats Melanie pouted like she did when she was four and wanted to be picked up. “Dad, did you tell him to give me a check-up?”  
“No Mel, I didn’t put him up to this. You’re one of the few people on the ship that he can look after properly. He just wanted to make sure you were doing alright health wise. You are on my health plan.”  
“It’s still annoying and unneeded. I’m a civilian I don’t need to be combat ready.”  
John sighed and handed his daughter’s sheet back to her. “If you do your plan I’ll do mine.”  
Melanie thought about it for a second before nodding “Deal.” They shook hands and sealed the deal.

They ate dinner that night in the café with Ivanova and Garibaldi, both quickly made friends with the Melanie as they talked about hobbies and interests. She poked at the soup she had ordered listening to them talk about a few robberies that had been happening in the Zocolo. Ivanova looked over at her. “It’s a Russian soup called Borcsh.”  
Melanie gave a quick smile. “Great! I know what it’s called, but is it safe to eat?”  
Ivanova smiled. “Yes, it is.” Looking over at John Susan saw the same expression of disgust on his face, as he speared a few leafy greens onto his fork, which his daughter had. It was that expression that cleared any doubts in her mind that they were father and daughter if mannerisms, behaviour and looks weren’t already a dead giveaway.  
John then pointed with his fork full of leafy greens at Garibaldi, “This is all his fault, you know.” Melanie sounded her agreement.  
Mr Garibaldi put up his hands. “Wait a minute.”  
Ivanova agreed “This whole diet thing is revolt…”  
“Food plan.” Mr Garibaldi tried to stick up for the doctor but the other three were not hearing of it.  
“Whatever!”  
“Well what are we going to do about it?” Melanie looked up at her dad and then down at her meal then at the others sitting with them and before she knew it she had a perfect plate of meat loaf and veggies in front of her. Just before she could dig in Dr Franklin came around the corner and she had her Borcsh sitting in front of her again. To please the doctor, she had a spoonful and instantly regretted it. “This is going to be a trying ten pounds.” She muttered to herself as she forced herself to eat more of it.


	4. Dad's Date

Melanie was in her dad’s quarters pretending to do research for her term paper on the evolution of languages on Earth as she watched her dad come in and out of his bedroom asking her opinion on what he was wearing. “Dad try the grey shirt that I sent you for father’s day three years ago with the navy suit. Are you going to tell me who you are going on a date with?”  
John grumbled from behind the divider. “It is not a date Melanie.”  
Foregoing the research she laughed and got herself a drink of water. “You used my full first name. I’m not in trouble which means you’re nervous, which in turn means…”  
“It is not a date! It’s just dinner.”  
“Sure dad. Dinner at the best restaurant on the station. Candlelight, cuddling up close reading the menu which leads to tasting each other meals which leads to sharing desert and then you being the gentlemanly type would walk her back to her quarters and maybe if you’re feeling a little rebellious, a kiss goodnight… I’m 18 Dad, I know what a date is. I’ve been on a few myself.” John came out dressed in the outfit Melanie suggested, tugging on the already straight hem of his jacket.   
“I going to pretend I didn’t hear that last part.” He checked his pockets that he had everything commlink, identacard, credits…. He knew he was forgetting something until his daughter laughed and held them up in front of him. “Shoes Dad, you forgot to put on shoes.”  
“Ah, thanks.” He sat next to her to put them on. “Susan is going to check in with you in an hour. Make sure you finish your Interstellar Relations assignment as that is due soon.”   
“That due date is a month away, it’s the Evolution of Earth’s Languages assignment that is due soon and I’ve been working on it all day.”  
“Right so do your evolution of languages assignment, Susan will check up on you. There are leftovers in the fridge unit or if you want to I left you some credits to get take out. Don’t…”   
“Don’t invite anyone over that you wouldn’t approve of. Don’t disturb the neighbours. Don’t get you fired while you’re away and don’t burn the quarters to the ground. I got it, dad. Go to your not-a-date dinner. Girls like it when the man is early.”  
John gave her a quick hug and kiss. “I love you, Mel.”   
Melanie smiled. “Love you too Dad. Go have fun.”

Just over two hours had passed since her father left and both Susan and Garibaldi had checked in on her. Garibaldi even comes over once in person when she said she was ordering take out to be delivered. She had thanked him and let him have one of the cannoli she had brought for dessert, which he thanked her for before telling her that she had to leave the quarter because they were being sealed by security. To which she grumbled, packed up her stuff and moved herself to father’s office, waiting for him to come so she could go off at him.

When he finally did arrive with Susan in tow, Melanie was ready to rip him limb from limb but was stopped when she saw how tired her father was. The three of the decided to sleep in John’s office until it was resolved. Melanie curled up in a little ball in an armchair, John at his desk and Susan on the couch. Then her father started telling jokes.  
Susan turned to Melanie. “Has he always been like this?”  
Nodding Melanie sighed. “Just wait until he falls asleep.”  
“Your step-mother was a saint.”  
“That she was.” 

_________________

Susan and Melanie entered John’s office.  
“Captain, I’d like to note two things for the record.”  
“Both of which I support fully.”  
“Yes, Commander & daughter.” John sounded semi-amused.  
“Item one: I don’t think this protest is going to work. Earth Central never gives in when it comes to money but if you’re determined to keep at it, we’re prepared to do the same.” Melanie nodded.  
“We’re with you dad, all the way.”   
“Item two: you snore.”  
John was quick to respond. “No, I don’t.”  
“Yes, you do.”  
“No, I don’t.”  
“Captain either you snore or last night we had a hell of a breach in the hull.”  
“Melanie tells the commander I don’t snore.”  
“You remember the part about me supporting both points fully. You do Dad.”  
“No, I don’t.”  
Susan and Melanie both moved towards the chairs. Susan started laying out her blanket and pillow. “I get dibs on the couch.”  
“I’ll take the armchair.”  
“Unnecessary. You two can sleep in your own quarters tonight. Security has probably unlocked them by now.”  
“They gave in?”  
“Ahh No,”  
“You gave in?”  
“Not exactly. I’m deducting 75 credits set aside to maintain combat readiness and applying it against the rent.”  
“On what grounds?”  
“Yeah, Dad I don’t get it?”  
“On the ground that I’m not ready to fight anybody until my daughter and I have had a decent night’s sleep in our own damn beds. You two got a problem with that.” Her father was smiling now and she knew the Commander was too.  
“No, none what so ever. I rather like the idea of earth central paying rent to itself. It has a certain symmetry. Now if you’ll both excuse me, I think I’ll go to my quarters and collapse.”   
Melanie nodded. “Sounds perfect.”  
“Wonderful idea.” John agreed. “Dismissed Commander. Off to bed Mel.”  
Susan left and Mel rounded John’s desk and kissed him on the cheek. “Night Dad.”


	5. John Sheridan is Missing

John was preparing to go on his flight as Melanie walked into his room. “Dad? Where are you going?”  
“Just a little flight to observe something, I should be back by 0900 when the general arrives. Susan…”  
Melanie rolled her eyes as she recited the ‘while I’m away from the station’ speech. “..Will check up on me and if I’m worried about my safety, I have a direct line with Mr Garibaldi. If I get hurt go straight to MedLab and see Steven, he’ll look after me. I am an adult Dad.”  
“I won’t believe you are until you’re 21 even then I’ll be giving you advice. I’ll see you soon. I love Mel.” Wrapping her hug in a quick hug. John kissed the top of his daughter’s head.  
“I love you too Dad.” Melanie sighed as she watched him leave. She then got to work sorting out her translation project. 

Melanie had kept an eye on the clock for the last 6 hours. It was now 1000 hours and she was starting to get nervous. Because of this, she had cut herself deeply while preparing something to eat. Making her way into MedLab she saw Susan and Garibaldi watching one of the operating rooms and the fear come flooding in.  
“Susan?” Both turned and saw the fear in the girl’s eyes. “Where’s Dad?”  
Susan sat by her and as one of the doctor’s treated her hand. “We don’t know Mel. We are trying to find him.”  
Tears starting forming in her eyes as she rested her head on the Commander’s shoulder. Garibaldi came up and patted her free hand. “Don’t worry, we’ll find him.”   
“Please… I can’t lose Dad… I won’t be able to handle losing him.”  
Both officer’s looked at each other, worried. Once the doctor was done. Garibaldi patted her on the shoulder. “Come on Mel, I’ll walk you back.”  
“Thank you, Mr Garibaldi.”   
“Michael please.”  
Melanie nodded. “Michael, thank you.”  
“Don’t worry about it, Kid.”  
He had walked her back through the Zocolo and brought her some ice cream to calm her nerves. Trying to keep her mind off her father’s disappearance. When Garibaldi left her in John’s quarters she was wrapped up on the couch watching an old romance movie. The ice-cream had melted in the bowl in front of her. For the second time since she arrived at Babylon 5, Melanie wished she was old enough to drink.

Melanie paced back and forth John’s quarters trying not to fixate on the idea that her father could be dead or dying in some unknown section of space. Then a message came through and Susan popped up on screen. “Mel. We found him. He’s in MedLab right now but…” She didn’t get to finish the message as the girl was already gone.   
She got to MedLab as John turned with a confused look on his face. “Dad!” For the second time since coming aboard Babylon 5, John Sheridan was almost pummelled over by his daughter.   
“Mel!” He hugged her a little tighter than usual, letting Melanie cry softly into his chest. Reminding himself that she was the reason he was still alive, still fighting. She was his light. “I’m sorry I’m late for dinner”  
Wiping the last of the tears away Melanie smiled. “It’s okay. At least your home.”  
“That’s right. I’m home.” He put and arm around her shoulders and together they walked back to his quarters.

____________

After his talk with the general had finished John called Melanie back into his room. “Mel I need to discuss something with you.”  
“What is it, Dad?” He walked over and showed her a scrambling device and turned it on. “Melanie, something is happening back home. Something bad. Now I don’t have all the facts but I know this could be a problem. I just wanted to know if you’ll be okay with where this might go.”  
Melanie nodded, deep in thought. “I know dad. I’ve been following this as well. I don’t have the resource you do but I came close with what I have. You know how people on this station like gossip and conspiracy.” Fidgeting, she looked at her father. “Whatever happens Dad, I’ll support you until the end and however it turns out, I’ll stand right beside you, backing every move you make.”  
John smiled at little, content with her answer. “Thank you, Melanie.”  
“Can I just ask you one thing.”  
“Anything Mel.”  
“That whatever happens, however it turns out. You’ll come back.”  
Wrapping his daughter up in a hug he kissed her hair. “Always Mel. Always.”


	6. Melanie meets Ambassador Delenn

Melanie had sat in the background as she watched her Dad and the command staff go from crisis to crisis without break. She was impressed that he was able to do so while still having time to hang out with her for at least breakfast or dinner every day. It was one of the stations rare quiet days and at that present moment, she was walking around the zocalo looking for ideas for her cousin’s birthday present. “You are the Captain’s daughter correct?”  
Melanie turned to see Ambassador Delenn smiling at her. “Melanie, yes.”   
Both of them bowed to each other. “I am pleased to finally meet you. I am Ambassador Delenn of the Minbari.”  
“It is a pleasure to meet you, Ambassador.” Delenn motioned for her to join her for a walk  
“Have you meet many of the other Ambassadors?”  
“Ah no. Dad hasn’t had time to introduce me, not that I would want him to make the time. I’ll meet everyone soon enough.”  
“That is very wise of you. Are you enjoying living here on Babylon 5?”  
Melanie nodded. “Yes, every much so. It’s wonderful being surrounded by all the languages and cultures that I am studying. I’ve made some really close friends from all the different races here and I’m really enjoying being this close to my dad.”   
“I can understand why. Your father is a good man.”   
Melanie noticed the Ambassador looked a little dreamy when she spoke about him. “Yes, he is and a wonderful father.”   
Delenn nodded. “I am pleased. You must tell me about yourself? I talk to your father often and he mentions you constantly but I feel I know nothing about you personally.”  
Melanie smiled. “That’s dad’s way. Why don’t we sit for a while and talk.” She motioned to a table in a nearby café. The two sat and ordered something to drink. “So where would you like me to begin?”  
“The captain constantly mentions that you enjoy reading. What do you read?”  
“Novels mainly. My favourite is the Secret Garden. Dad gave it to me when I was little and I’ve been hooked ever since.”  
“Hooked by what?” Seeing the confusion on the Ambassador’s face Melanie realised she didn’t understand the phrase.  
“Oh no… It means to be extremely excited about something that you dedicate a lot of time to it.”  
“Ahh… So what about it… as you say… hooked you?”  
Melanie smiled grew wider. “I don’t know. For as long as I can remember I’ve loved reading it. I’ll lend it to you some time for you to read.”  
“I would every much like that. Thank you.”  
“Not a problem. What do you like to read Ambassador?” The two of them talked back and forth about themselves for about an hour until Lennier arrived.   
“Ambassador. The Ambassador for the Pack Mara would like to have a word with you about a trade agreement.”  
“Of course Lennier, I shall be there soon.” Delenn then turned to Melanie and bowed. “It was wonderful to meet you. I hope we can speak again soon.”  
Melanie rose and bowed back. “I would like that every much Ambassador.” She watched them walk away and wondered if the ambassador was the one that her father had gone to dinner with.


	7. The Quarantine

Ambassador Delenn had invited both John and Melanie to dinner in her quarters.  
“Thank you for inviting us, Ambassador.” Melanie looked to her father. In preparation, she had thoroughly studied Minbari dining etiquette. She never liked entering a situation unprepared.  
“Well I have to say it looks great.” John on the other hand had no clue on what he was getting into.  
“Thank you. After you treated me to human style food it seemed only fair to return the favour.” The ambassador provided Melanie with the confirmation she needed that the ambassador had been the one that her dad had been so nervous to go to dinner with. Melanie raised an eyebrow at her father, John gave her a look that said keep quiet. “Lennier spent the last two days preparing the meal.”  
John seemed shocked. “Two days?”  
“For a meal with such an honoured guest, there are rituals and traditions. The food must be sanctified during each of the fifteen stages of cooking for instants the spices must be blessed and specific pray spoken when they are used, each spice can only be used once, of course, and in the correct order. If an error is made, the entire meal must be abandoned and you must begin again from scratch.”  
“So when do you sleep?” Melanie tried hard not to look embarrassed by her father’s question she knew he hadn’t done as mush research as her, so these were question he was going to ask.  
“One does not sleep during the cooking. It could lead to error, so for two days Lennier has not slept. In order to remain pure, he has taken only water and bread.” Lennier looked very proud but tired, Melanie could see in his eyes he just wanted the dinner to be over and them to go away so he could sleep.  
“Well, we… It smells great! Right, Mel?” John turned to his daughter his eyes begging for her to say something and save him from embarrassing them both.  
“Ah huh. I was wondering Lennier, where you got the juna root from. From my research into your cooking rituals, it can be very hard to transport off world.”  
Both Minbari seemed impressed with her question. Lennier actually gave her a genuine smile. “I had some growing the hydroponic garden. I dug some up and prepared it before I started the cooking rituals”  
“Well I haven’t eaten all day, I know Mel hasn’t either and we are both really looking forward to it.” John went to dig in only for the two females at the table to protest. “What? What’s wrong?”  
“As there are rituals to follow in preparing a meal of this nature, there are other rituals we must observe in eating them. Otherwise the food is not sanctified and Lennier must beginning all over again.” The awkwardness between the males was evident.  
Melanie covered her face with her hands for a second. “God, you’re embarrassing Dad.”  
“Well we certainly wouldn’t want that now would we.” Putting down his fork, John looked up to Delenn. “Okay, what do we do?”  
Melanie felt her night of embarrassment had only just begun.

During one of the mediation sections of the meal her father had fallen asleep. Melanie tried to give her father a small kick to wake him up but it was no use. When he started snoring, Melanie’s heart sunk with embarrassment. “God help me.”  
Delenn and Lennier had noticed as well. “Captain?” both look to her. She turned to her father and with a short sharp kicked and a whispered, “Dad!” woke John.  
“Hmm?”  
“You were…. You were asleep.” Delenn pointed out as Melanie hid her face in her hands.  
John tried to cover his bases. “No, no I was not. I was meditating.”  
“The sound you were making was part of human meditation?” Melanie looked over at Lennier. The question had been serious.  
John gave a short huff “I don’t snore.” Then his link sounded. “Sheriden go.”  
“We’ve got a problem in Bay 14 Captain. I think you better get over there.”  
“Will do. I’m sorry.”  
Ambassador Delenn did not seem to mind. “It’s alright, the ritual of the meal had concluded some moments before you started meditating.”  
Both John and Melanie grabbed their coats. “Well thank you for the meal. Melanie and I had a wonderful time.”  
Melanie nodded. “Yes thank you again for the invitation.”  
“We must do it again.”  
Lennier didn’t seem too happy with the Ambassador suggestion. “Yes, of course.”  
John didn’t seem to want to do it again either. “Yeah, Melanie are you going to be okay….”  
Melanie interrupted John before he could embarrass her more with his over protectiveness. “Yes, dad I can walk back to our quarters by myself. Go, work.”  
“Love you, Mel. Goodbye Ambassador, Lennier.”He gave his daughter a quick kiss on the head and left.  
“Love you too Dad.”  
After he left. Melanie bowed low to The Ambassador and Lennier. “I’m am sorry for my father.”  
Delenn smiled. “It’s alright he was not accustom to the ritual, so it was difficult for him to experience it firsthand. You on the other hand did quite well. Have you seen the ritual before?”  
Melanie smiled. “No… After Lennier came with the invitation I researched the ritual and cooking of such a meal extensively, I wanted to be prepared.”  
“Well, that was very kind of you.”  
Melanie bowed. “Thank you again for dinner.” And left promising herself to give her father a piece of her mind when they were alone next.

Just after she returned to her quarter she got a message from her father asking her to stay there and not venture out. He had not given any details but Melanie knew he was doing it to keep her safe from something so she did as she was asked. Grabbing her research and class readings she stayed in his quarters studying and completing assignments until she was told otherwise. John came back hour later and filled her in completely. Melanie became worried as a few of her friends her on the station were Marcabs. “Is there a cure?”  
“No, Steven is working with a Marcab doctor to find one but we don’t know if they will in time.”  
“So there is nothing we can do to help?”  
“No Mel. I’m sorry I know you are close with a few of them.”  
“It’s okay Dad. I just hope they’ll be okay.”  
“I do too Mel.”  
Susan called informing them of how the quarantine was going and about watch shifts. Melanie noticed her father looked a combination of stressed and tired. “Are you okay dad?”  
“Yeah, I’ll be fine. You should go to bed. It’s late and you need your sleep.”  
“How about I just crash on the couch. It will be easier on both of us if I do.”  
“Yeah, your right.”  
Melanie went to leave when the Ambassador came to visit.  
“Captian, Melanie I’m sorry to have disturbed you.”  
“No, no, no…It’s alright, I doubt either of us would get any sleep anyway. Is there anything we can do for you?”  
“I have been monitoring the situation and… I would like to make a request.”  
“Ambassador, we can’t let anyone off this station.”  
“I would like to be allowed into the isolation zone. I’ve spoken with Ambassador Fashar and he’s willing to allow us entry.”  
Melanie and John looked in shock. One word came out of John’s mouth. “Why?”  
Delenn looked worried. “They’re in pain, frightened, dying. Minbari are taught that is such a time the afflicted should be ministered to, comforted.”  
“They’re not your own people. Delenn.”  
“I didn’t know that similarity was required for excess of compassion.” Melanie slipped out of the room. She knew this was a conversation she shouldn’t be a part of.  
A few minutes later she came back as the Ambassador was leaving. “Goodbye, Melanie.”  
“Goodbye Ambassador.”  
“If we see each other again. Please call me Delenn.”  
Melanie smiled. “Of course. Goodbye Delenn.” She gave Delenn a short hug. She didn’t know why but she felt she needed to. The Ambassador left and Melanie returned to her father who looked distraught. “Dad? Are you okay?”  
“I don’t know Mel. This is going to be something that we’ll have to take one moment at a time.” Leaving her sleeping gear on the couch, she went and hugged her father.  
“Delenn knows what she is doing Dad. Trust her.”  
“I know and I do. I just wish she wasn’t so noble all the time.”  
“I know dad. I know.” That sat on the couch father and daughter together until John was called to do his shift. Then Melanie was alone to contemplate everything until he came back.

Melanie was asleep when her dad returned, John watched her sleep not wanting to wake her. She was perfect and alive. He wanted nothing more than to protect her against what he had to tell her. That her friends and their entire race had died. John wished nothing more than for Melanie to be left in her blissfully unware dreamworld for just a little longer. After about twenty minutes later, Melanie awoke. “Dad? How long have you been back? Is everything alright?”  
“Not long Mel. There is something I have to tell you and you’re not going to like it.”  
Melanie didn’t need to be told, just the look on her father’s face was enough. “They’re dead aren’t they?” John nodded. “Is there anyone left?” He shook his head. “How Ambassador Delenn taking it?”  
“Not well. She was there through most of it, she saw all of them die first hand.”  
Melanie put her head on her dad's shoulder, he put his arm around her and held her there for as long as they both needed.


	8. Melanie's life on Babylon 5

Melanie had been called to her father’s office. She walked in to find John, Susan, Michael and Steven present along with someone she didn’t know. “Why am I here?”  
“I just wanted to talk to you about something.” She turned to the person and saw them squinting then shake her head. “Did you just have me scanned?”  
“Don’t worry about it I’ll see you at dinner.”  
Melanie crossed her arm. “I’m not leaving.”  
“Melanie Tamara Sheridan, I told you to go.”  
“No! Not until you tell me what you just did to me. I’m your daughter I have a right to know!”  
Then the woman looked at her then at John. “You had me send the password to your daughter?”   
“Password for what?” Melanie was starting to getting really frustrated. “God damn it Dad tell, me what is going on!”   
“There is a traitor on the station but it’s locked in someone subconscious. We just need to check everyone in and around command staff to see if we can find who it is, because you are my daughter we had to do you as well. Happy.” John sounded hurt and guilty.  
Melanie sighed and rubbed her forehead. “All you had to do was tell me Dad and I would have said yes. I care about the people here and I told you I’d support you no matter what move you made. Did you get sent this password?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then I would have been okay doing it as well.” Melanie rounded the desk and hugged her father. “Dad you can be so over protective at times.”  
John kissed Melanie on the forehead. “I know I’m sorry.”  
Melanie went over to Lyta and held out her hand. “Melanie Sheridan, pleasure to meet you.”   
“Lyta Alexander. Nice to meet you too.”  
Melanie. “Now that’s out of the way, I’m going back to my term paper. It’s due in a week and I still have about 300 words or so left to do. I’ll see you at dinner. Love you Dad.”   
“Love you to Mel.” 

__________________________________

Mornings for the Sheridan family were usually quiet enough to have breakfast together even for a few minutes. Melanie was in her father’s kitchen making breakfast still in her pyjamas while her father took a shower. He had just come out when a message came through. “Yes?”  
Susan popped up on screen. “Capitan I just wanted to tell you we are picking up so strange energy signals from the plant below…” The message then became static Melanie and John looked at each other.   
“Hello Captain.” Both Sheridans looked to the Minbari that appeared out of thin air. Melanie almost dropped the plate she was carrying. “I do hope I’m not inconveniencing you but I think we should talk.”  
Melanie put the plate on the kitchen bench. “I don’t believe I’m needed for this conversation.”  
“There is no need for you to leave. I have been watching you both for quite some time and I thought it was the time I introduced myself. My name is Drall. How do you do?”  
“I’m fine… we’re fine.” John put an arm around Melanie more for protection then comfort but she didn’t mind either way.  
“Good… neither of you have any idea who I am, do you?”  
Melanie shook her head, but John seemed to know. “Unless there is another Drall who can do what you just did, you’re the Minbari that took custody of the planet we’re orbiting.”  
“Ahh captain, you do not take custody of a plant, the plant takes custody of you. It chose me when the one that lay at the heart of the machine lay dying. Since then it has nourished me, returned to my youth and appearance of thirty years ago. I am but a steward, a guardian here for a short while and then gone. A humble…. I can come back after you’re both finished dressing.”  
Melanie looked up at her father. “I don’t mind.”  
John encouraged Drall to continue. “No, no it fine.”  
“I do not wish to be an inconvenience.”   
“You’re not…” John went to ask a question but Drall had already continued.  
“A humble guardian of the great and terrible secrets that have been entrusted to my care.” He paused to mark the end of his speech. “You were saying?”  
“I’ve been wondering… if you’d ever make contact. I’ve read the reports about what happened and after a while, I began to wonder if you were real or not.”  
“Quite real captain. I’m here to invite you down for a visit.”  
“A visit? Well yes, I suppose. When?”  
“Whenever is most convenient for you and when is most convenient for you is as soon as possible! Trust me.” Drall began to disappear but John called him back.   
“Uh Wait! What about your plant's defences, how do I contact you?”  
“Detail, details. Oh, and you can bring one other. Not your daughter… you’ll know who.” The Drall disappeared fully.   
Melanie mumbled something about interruptions and being overlooked as she went back to preparing breakfast. John just looked at the spot where Drall had stood. She rolled her eyes. “Dad, are we going to eat breakfast or not?”   
John came back to reality with a shock. “Right.” Melanie handed him a plate and they started eating.

John walked back into his daughter’s quarters and watched her spare a dummy with her quarterstaff. Drall had not only commended him on his traits but also Melanie on hers, stating that she had a keen mind, determined spirit and that she would be a great asset in the future, when she was ready which was not quite yet. John didn’t know if he liked the idea of his daughter being an asset but seeing her practice now, he could understand what Drall had meant. Melanie had grown up quite a bit since moving to Babylon 5 with him. She was an honour student and was on track to graduate valedictorian. Her skills with a quarterstaff and hand-to-hand combat were incredible and everyone who had met her, staff, civilians and ambassadors alike, commended John on what a well-mannered young lady she was. He admitted she had her flaws too. She was stubborn at times, she would stick her nose in business where it wasn’t needed and when she did get into trouble she did it at the absolutely worst time possible, but she was his light, his bright spark, his daughter. Melanie finished her practice and finally noticed her father. “Hey Dad. Sorry I didn’t notice you.”  
“It’s alright. Have I told you lately how proud I am of you?”  
Melanie looked confused. “Not recently.” Then she remembered where had father had just come from. “Why?”  
John shrugged. “No reason. Just I wanted to tell you how happy I am of how quickly you’ve adapted to life here on Babylon 5. I couldn’t be more proud.”  
Melanie pushed her doubt aside and gave her dad a short hug. “Thanks Dad, that means a lot to me.” She then picked up her training gear and started packing it away. “I’m going to have a shower and change. Do you mind?” She motioned for him to leave.  
“Uh no, no. Just one more thing.”   
Melanie smiled and sighed. “Yes Dad?”  
“Do you want to go out for dinner sometime? Just you and me. We don’t do that enough don’t you think?”  
Trying to hold back a laugh at her Dad’s weird behaviour. “Sure dad, just message me about when and where and I’ll meet you.”  
“Great! See you tonight.” He gave her the usual kiss on the head and was gone. “Love you Mel.”  
“Love you too Dad.” Laughed as he left Melanie finished packing up her equipment and went for her shower. “Sometimes I wonder what goes through his mind.”

___________________________________

Melanie had been studying when she had heard the news. Her heart broke, after Ambassador Delenn, G’Kar had been the only other ambassador that she had met face to face. They had sat for an hour discussing earth literature and the meanings hidden within the words. G’Ka had given her a few Narn books to read and study as a gift and she had given his a few earth ones in return. He was one of the few beings on the station that she would activity try and see as often as possible. She knew he had also become a close friend of her father as well. As soon as she was able to she went to his quarters.  
“Enter.” Melanie hesitantly walked forward. G’Kar looked shocked to see her after just talking to her father. “Melanie. You shouldn’t be here.”  
“I just wanted to say… That any resources I can muster and any contact I can get my hands on. It’s yours. I want to help you get back your home world. The Narns deserve to be free. To write, to live like every other race should.”   
“I find it… amusing that you offer me your help when I just had your father do the same.”   
Melanie gave him a sad smile. “We Sheridan's seem to think a lot alike.” She started to dig through the satchel she brought with her. “I wanted to give you something.” Pulling out a battered old book she handed it to him.   
G’Kar looked it over. “What is this?”   
Melanie smiled. “It’s a book of verses and poems about keeping faith. My grandfather gave it to me a long time ago. I read it whenever I need to remember why I still believe things can get better. I wanted you to have it so you could do the same.”   
“Thank you Melanie, this means a great deal to me.”  
Melanie nodded. “It’s alright.” She hugged G’Kar before leaving. Hoping that that had not been the last conversation she would ever have with the Narn.

John and Melanie had finally gotten to their dinner. They decided to just have take-out delivered to John’s quarters and eat it there. Both sat in silence for a bit before they both spoke at once.  
“I went to see G’Kar after the meeting…”  
“I went to G’Kar quarters after I heard what happened…”  
Both laughed and put their forks down. Melanie motioned for her father to go first.  
“So I'm guessing you told him you would help him get his home world back same as me.” John smiled.   
Melanie nodded. “Yes I did. I want to help him. G’Kar doesn’t deserve this.”   
John put a hand on his daughter’s. “I know Mel. I know.”   
Together they gave a small prayer that this would be over soon. John knew better than Melanie that that wasn’t going to be possible. “Melanie. Do you ever think about going back to earth?”   
The question had Melanie looking straight into her father’s eyes. “Never. Why?” Her eyes let the hurt show. “Don’t you want me here?”  
John quickly backtracked. “No, I want you here. I love having you around. It’s just I’m worried that I won’t be able to keep you safe much longer here.”   
“Dad both you and I know that Babylon 5 is safer for me than Earth right now. Where would I live if not here?”  
Sighing John knew she was right. He was starting to hate the fact that his daughter was just as a rational thinker as he was. “You’re right, you’re right. I’m just…”  
Melanie realised that something more than just what happened to the Narn home world had happened during the day. “Dad what are you not telling me?”  
“Something that I wish I could but I’m sworn to secrecy right now.” John got up and poured himself a drink. “I’m sorry Mel. There is so much happening on this station I was beginning to worry what might be affecting you.”   
Melanie waited until her dad sat down again. “Dad, I’m your daughter. All my life I’ve been told that I have the same persistence, dedication and tenacity that you have. Do you really think I would back out now just because it has gotten a little hard? Would you?”   
John smiled he was starting to see Melanie as more of an adult then a child and that alone was scaring him to pieces. “No I wouldn’t and I wouldn’t expect you to either.”   
“I didn’t think so. Let’s finish eating before the next crisis calls for you to solve it.”   
“Sounds good.”   
Both Sheridans continued eating and chatting about light, meaningless topics that would normally be discussed over dinner. Hoping that for the next few minutes they could just be a family.

_________________________

John walked back to his quarters thinking about what Sebastian has said about his daughter.   
And what about Melanie? Your precious daughter? Your little light?  
You leave her out of this!  
Are you willing to leave her fatherless? Another orphan in the war that is to come? To live without the one person she loves the most in the entire universe?  
Or are you willing to have her fight for you? Have her die for you? To lose her?  
He walked into the Zen Garden and saw her reading under a tree. She looked completely at peace and happy. Delenn came to stand beside him. “She’s a strong girl, John. She will not break as easily as you think she will.”  
“She still a child Delenn. She shouldn’t have to grow up so quickly.”  
“Everyone must grow up, John. It is the universe’s way.”  
“To hell with the universe, I want my little girl to stay that way.” They sat on a seat where they could both see her. “I missed so much of her childhood. So much that I worried her coming here would be the wrong thing to do, for both of us. Then she got here and look at her, she thriving here and we are closer than before. Now I’m not so sure which is worse.” The worry in his eyes spread all over his face. “I can’t lose her Delenn. I couldn’t handle losing her.”  
“I’ve been told she said similar about you when you went missing some time ago.” Delenn put a hand on John’s comforting him, as they both watched Melanie, who was now talking to a Minbari couple, she looked as if she was giving directions to them. “She is a fine young woman John. You should be proud of her.”  
“Oh I am. She is my light in the dark.”  
“We will need that light in the war that is to come.” At that moment Melanie saw them and waved. They waved back as she gathered her things and strolled over.   
“Hey Dad, Delenn, what brings you out here?”  
Delenn patted the empty space between herself and John. “We were just discussing how well you have adapted to living on Babylon 5.”  
Melanie blushed a little. “Well, it helps to have you and Dad here. I can always count on you two, Susan, Michael, Steven and G’Kar if I need guidance. I’m still only learning but I feel that Babylon 5 is the right place for me to be to do just that.”   
Delenn patted Melanie’s back. “I will always be happy to provide you with that guidance, whenever you require it.” They hugged each other and John wondered what it would be like to have Delenn as Melanie’s mother, just for a second, He pushed it aside as his link sounded.


	9. I love you too Dad

Melanie walked in her father’s quarters as she heard the last of her father’s speech.   
“And I’m sorry I waited as long as I did before I blew them all straight to hell.” She stopped walking as he paused. “As with everything else… It’s the thought that counts.” He walked out of his bedroom to see her. “Hey Mel.”  
She moved to fix his uniform and straighten seams and hems. “Good speech put a little more emphasis on the ‘I’m sorry’ part and they may just believe you.”   
John put an arm around his daughter. “Are you coming to this? I would understand if you said no.”   
She thought deeply about. “I don’t know if I want to watch our government make the biggest mistake in my lifetime.”  
He laughed. “How about you come for my apology part then we can go get ice-cream at the zocalo.”   
Smiling as they left Melanie nodded. “Sounds good but I’m going to take the long way to the zen garden miss as much of the ceremony as possible.”   
“I wish I could do the same.” John kissed her on the head. “I love you Mel.”   
“I love you too Dad.” They separated and began to make their ways to the zen garden.

Melanie had somehow still arrived before her father. She found Delenn and Lennier in the crowd and decided to stick by them throughout the ceremony. Delenn had excused herself to talk to Ambassador Kosh and Lennier had brought up the Secret Garden, which he was now reading after Delenn had given her copy to him, when they heard the explosion. Melanie knew instantly that it was her father. “Dad!” She went to run only to be held back by Lennier.   
“You cannot save him.” Melanie didn’t look back but Lennier knew she was tearing up as she struggled against him.  
“I can’t lose him either.”  
Then an angel appeared and she fell back into Lennier, who supported her until she could stand on her own. “Thank god.” Lennier still a little shocked himself guided her back to her quarters. 

John and Melanie were in John’s quarters when Delenn visited. “I just wanted to see how you were both doing.”   
Melanie was asleep on the couch as John sat at the kitchen bench. “I’m fine, Mel’s okay, just a little tired. The whole station is talking about what happened. Every race that was in the garden saw something different yet the same. A being of light”  
Delenn sat with him. “Yes, each according to his or her type.”  
“But it was Kosh? Wasn’t it.” Delenn nodded. “That’s what he meant when he said that if he left his encounter suit he’d be recognised by everybody.”  
For millions of years. The Vorlons have visited other worlds. Guided them and…”  
“Manipulated us? Programmed us so that when we saw them so when we saw them we reacted in the right way.”  
“It is as you say a matter of perspective. He has revealed himself to those who understand. You and Me, Melanie and those who have been watching. The Shadows will know that Kosh has done. They will worry. Afraid that he would not reveal himself unless the Vorlon were prepared to stand against them.”  
“Are they?” doubt sounded in John’s voice.   
“I do not think so. But as long as the Shadow’s believe the rest of us are unaware of their existence, we have time to prepare.”  
“Let’s just hope nobody finds out about them until…” John got cut off by a message from Ivanova. This woke Melanie.   
“Captain, Zeta squad just got back. Lieutenant Keffer is missing.”  
She was just awake enough to see her dad and Delenn share a worried look. “Dad? What wrong?”  
John quickly gathered his thing. “It’s alright Mel. Delenn could you looked after her for a few minutes?”   
“Of course.”   
John quickly got dressed and left but not before given his daughter a kiss on the forehead. “I love you Mel.”  
“I love you too Dad.”


End file.
